The invention relates to a bistable high-performance miniature relay, comprising a housing made of an insulation material with a first housing chamber in which a single-phase contact assembly with two current bars and a contact spring is arranged, with the contact spring permanently connected with one leg end to one of the current bars and with the other free leg end, bearing at least one mobile contact, works to at least one fixed contact that is seated on the second current bar, wherein in a second housing chamber a bistable magnetic actuator assembly with a pivotable armature is placed that over a driving device located in the housing displaces the contact spring in order to close or break an electric circuit over the current bars.
Such a generic miniature relay, for example, is known from DE 10 2007 011 328 A1. In this relay the actuator assembly is placed in a housing chamber above a housing chamber for the contact assembly, with both housing chambers having different dimensions. Therefore the elongated contact spring is required. The actuator is provided with a so-called H-armature, comprising two parallel soft iron armature plates between which a permanent magnet is clamped magnetized such that the one pole is directed toward the one armature, the other pole toward the other armature. The H-armature is supported by a pivot bolt in the housing chamber of the actuator, pivoting between two sections directed toward each other of two yoke components of the magnetic circuit depending upon the excitation pulse of a solenoid coil with changeable polarity. The bolt bearing causes friction. The H-armature has a radially protruding arm reaching under a contact spring that is elongated on the whole, thus displacing the contact spring.